My Neko
by supermangageek23
Summary: Cute and short fluffy chapters of the life between Kyo and Tohru while being married.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for randomonloooker on tumblr, she was the first place winner in a giveaway I did. This story is Fruits Basket, Kyo and Tohru and going to be filled with fluffiness so I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**I do not own Fruit's Basket, There will be mainly short chapters but that doesn't mean there won't be any long ones either**

Tohru was in the kitchen washing dishes, humming a nonsensical light tune.

Strong warm arms came from behind her, making her squeak lightly. Tohru stopped what she was doing as a head rested against her shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?"  
Tohru smiled lightly "Aren't you usually the one up early, hm Mr. Cat-chan"

Tohru laughed as Kyo made a disagreeing noise from the back of his throat. "Yeah well, whatever." Kyo finished lamely not able to come of with a good excuse.

Tohru just smiled again and patted her husband's arm that was around her waist. He squeezed her tighter and kissed her neck.

Even though they had been married for at least a year, Tohru still got flustered, embarrassed and blushed when her husband showed open affection. Kyo couldn't help but be amused by her reaction and sometimes would tease her with light kisses.

Turning around in Kyo's arms, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist "Kyo-kun..."

Kyo kissed the top of her head "Tohru..." he said with love.

Tohru blushed and buried her face deeper into Kyo's chest. Kyo laughed lightly at her reaction and kissed her head again before resting his head on hers.

There sweet tender moment was interrupted by loud voices shouting hellos from the entrance way.

Kyo cursed as he broke away from Tohru going to greet there guests, Tohru merely laughing and following behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I hope you like it.**  
**I do not own Fruits Basket**

Tohru and Kyo were sitting at the koatsu watching television. Tohru mending clothes and Kyo eating onigiri when suddenly Tohru dropped her mending mid stitch, clamped a hand over her mouth and ran out the room.

Kyo startled by Tohru sudden departure got up and quickly began to go after his wife.

Finding her in the bathroom kneeling by the toilet, Kyo knelt next to her immediately. Sweeping her hair away from her face and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

Forcing a smile Tohru tried to reassure her husband she was fine and that she probably ate something bad. Kyo was not buying it for a second, especially not with how pale his wife's face looked or how her shoulders were slightly shaking.

Giving Tohru a worried look, Kyo picked her up princess style and headed straight to there bedroom ignoring all if Tohru's attempts for him not to.

Putting her to bed he gave her orders to lay down and rest.

Getting some crackers and ginger ale putting them on the nightstand before climbing into bed with Tohru, pulling her into his arms and immediately began rubbing circles in her back.

Tohru merely smiled lightly into Kyo's chest. Nuzzling into his warmth, she fell asleep content and feeling slightly better already.

~la~

Unfortunately Tohru did not get better, she continued throwing up every morning and sometimes at random times during the day.

Kyo worrying more and more each day, called Hatori and set up for a time they could come by.

~la~

They were greeted by numerous members of the Sohma family, all talking at once and how glad they were to see Tohru and all wanting her to visit them.

Kyo started yelling as soon as they tried to drag Tohru off, telling them that they came for reason and one reason only and that was to see Hatori because Tohru had been sick.

That only made the group worried and louder and Kyo more annoyed.  
Rushed by the worried family and friends they found there way to Hatori's room right away.

~la~

Hatori dealt with the noisy family pushing them all out the room before going and checking on Tohru.

He asked all routine questions and did a check over her, once he gather information he asked specific questions.

"Tohru you're not sick. You're pregnant, congratulations."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, both blushed, Thoru putting her hands to her cheeks and Kyo's mouth falling open.

The doors to the room burst open revealing the eavesdropping family members. As they filtered in, they immediately surrounded the couple all saying different things.

Shigure and Momiji were laughing and teasing Kyo saying they didn't know he had it in him. Ayame was going on about all the cute and adorable outfits he could see the baby wear, Kagura was congratulating Tohru as well as Kisa.

They left that day scared and happy, they were going to bring a new life into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter two, I hope you like it.**  
**I do not own Fruits Basket**

Tohru and Kyo were sitting at the koatsu watching television. Tohru mending clothes and Kyo eating onigiri when suddenly Tohru dropped her mending mid stitch, clamped a hand over her mouth and ran out the room.

Kyo startled by Tohru sudden departure got up and quickly began to go after his wife.

Finding her in the bathroom kneeling by the toilet, Kyo knelt next to her immediately. Sweeping her hair away from her face and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

Forcing a smile Tohru tried to reassure her husband she was fine and that she probably ate something bad. Kyo was not buying it for a second, especially not with how pale his wife's face looked or how her shoulders were slightly shaking.

Giving Tohru a worried look, Kyo picked her up princess style and headed straight to there bedroom ignoring all if Tohru's attempts for him not to.

Putting her to bed he gave her orders to lay down and rest.

Getting some crackers and ginger ale putting them on the nightstand before climbing into bed with Tohru, pulling her into his arms and immediately began rubbing circles in her back.

Tohru merely smiled lightly into Kyo's chest. Nuzzling into his warmth, she fell asleep content and feeling slightly better already.

~la~

Unfortunately Tohru did not get better, she continued throwing up every morning and sometimes at random times during the day.

Kyo worrying more and more each day, called Hatori and set up for a time they could come by.

~la~

They were greeted by numerous members of the Sohma family, all talking at once and how glad they were to see Tohru and all wanting her to visit them.

Kyo started yelling as soon as they tried to drag Tohru off, telling them that they came for reason and one reason only and that was to see Hatori because Tohru had been sick.

That only made the group worried and louder and Kyo more annoyed.  
Rushed by the worried family and friends they found there way to Hatori's room right away.

~la~

Hatori dealt with the noisy family pushing them all out the room before going and checking on Tohru.

He asked all routine questions and did a check over her, once he gather information he asked specific questions.

"Tohru you're not sick. You're pregnant, congratulations."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, both blushed, Thoru putting her hands to her cheeks and Kyo's mouth falling open.

The doors to the room burst open revealing the eavesdropping family members. As they filtered in, they immediately surrounded the couple all saying different things.

Shigure and Momiji were laughing and teasing Kyo saying they didn't know he had it in him. Ayame was going on about all the cute and adorable outfits he could see the baby wear, Kagura was congratulating Tohru as well as Kisa.

They left that day scared and happy, they were going to bring a new life into the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was told chapter 3 was a repeat, I fixed that. Sorry for the delay, thought I'd write something cute for valentine's day so there will be another update this week,**

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

At five months you could visibly see Tohru's stomach.

Not only that but at five months she began to have more mood swings and intense food cravings.

Kyo for the most part was having a rough time. He never knew what might set his wife off, he was always slightly repulsed by the foods she ate and he was having issues with people wanting to touch his wife's stomach.

Even though the curse was gone, he still had some instincts or reactions similar to a cat. In this case it was possessiveness.

With Kyo's already defensive loud nature, he had a very hard time reigning in the passiveness especially since anyone who visited wanted to touch Tohru's belly, even people on the street would congratulate them and want to touch her belly.

Tohru found (though she would never admit to Kyo) it funny how protective he was about there baby.

It wasn't till Kyo finally went off on someone and accidently hit Tohru (who didn't get injured) that he was sat down and talked to with his father.

After that Kyo was able to manage better and the days were peaceful.

With of course the Sohma friends and family popping in at random intervals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys re-read chapter 3 ? If not, you should because I fixed it. I'm very sorry about not updating for awhile, things got complicated and busy in RL I hope you can forgive me. Also if you want to stay up to date on why I haven't update and everything, just check my profile page, I update that when I haven't written in a while to let my readers know whats up/**  
**Anyway hope you like it! I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

At six months into her pregnancy, her stomach was big and round.

Her feet always ached and she would get a pain in her back if she stood too long. She had a bit of a waddle to her walk and had began having trouble bending over.

At six months she began feeling insecure, she began to feel because of her weight that she was unattractive, she began to feel slightly useless because she couldn't do chores around the house or cook or help too much because it would cause her pain.

Kyo realized his wife was beginning to feel insecure and made a plan for her, to help make her feel better.

He planned for a surprise that would certainly bring her spirits up.

~la~

Kyo had sent Tohru out with Arisa and Hana (they interrogated him on what he was planning before agreeing) so he could set up before she got back.

"Kyo-kun! I'm home!" called the voice of his wife.

"Hold on Tohru! Don't move, I'll be right there!" Kyo quickly went to his wife who stood rigid, "You can relax now, just close your eyes." Tohru looked at Kyo with a questioning look before complying with his wishes and closing her eyes.

Kyo took his wife's hand and began leading her to the living room. "Alright, you can open your eyes now" he said gently.

Tohru opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. Her eyes watered and she turned to Kyo with a grand smile "Oh, Kyo"

In front of her was a hand made baby crib as well as a framed picture of Tohru and Kyo holding up a sign saying 'We're having a Baby'

After the initial gift giving and receiving, they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing, Kyo rubbing his poor wife's feet and Tohru munching on red bean ice cream sandwiches.


End file.
